Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency (RF) modules and devices.
Description of Related Art
RF signals can be amplified using power amplifier (PA) circuitry. For PAs, such as Doherty PAs, efficiency, linearity, and other parameters may affect amplifier performance.